actions and words
by liebschaden
Summary: Nagi is forced to take Farfarello out hunting. But afterwards, they have a little snowball fight. XD


**Where Actions Speak Louder Than Words,**

**And Words Were Never Enough**

Nagi used to hate the snow with such a strong passion. Living on the streets can easily do that to someone. So it was normal for him to glare out at the flakes as they fell outside. Winter was the worst season for him.

"Hey, Nagi-kins, Crawford wants you to take Farfie out hunting."

"Why can't you do it?" The younger male turned away from the window to raise a chestnut brow at his older teammate.

"Because I said so." Schuldich winked at him. "Just do this and I'll pay you back with anything you want." And the German was gone.

With a sigh, Nagi pushed himself away from the window and walked down the hallway to Farfarello's room. The Irishman was sitting on the window sill, watching the snow fall. One leg was up against his chest while the other hung down along the wall. His hands were toying with a knife. When Nagi had opened the door, he turned his head to watch him.

"Come on, Farf, Crawford told me to take you out." With a calm, liquid grace, Farfarello slid from the window sill, hiding the blade, and made his way towards the younger male.

The shining crimson of blood seemed to scream against its background of white. It stood out so perfectly against the pure vibrant white snow. It looked the same as the supposed madman's first victim. This was the blood of his third.

"It shines even when the sun is gone." Nagi bent down and traced a gloved finger in the snow.

"The moon isn't as bright but brings enough light with it." Farfarello abandoned the body, if it could be called a body, and grabbed a fist of snow.

Fingerless gloves molded the clump into something more solid. Nagi stood then and turned to leave. Before he could announce their departure, something cold, and a little hard, hit him right between his shoulder blades. That caused him to stop dead in his tracks. He blinked a few times before slowly turning around. Another ball of snow hit his chest.

_Did Farfarello just…throw a snowball at me?_

"Farfarello?" Another snowball. "Farfarello!" All that answered him was a strange little smile…before another snowball.

Nagi's fingers clenched into fists within his jacket pockets. Most of the snow surrounding the telekinetic rose around him and rolled into many balls. The odd little smile that was on the Irishman's face had widened. Nagi pulled a hand from his pocket and outstretched his palm to his teammate. A second later, the snowballs launched themselves at the white haired demon.

"Crawford's going to kills us." Nagi sighed as he tried to brush as much snow off of his jacket as he could. "If we track any snow into the house, he'll skin us alive."

Farfarello watched his younger teammate with amusement dancing in his single yellow eye. Both were covered in snow but only the younger one was trying to get it off of himself. The Irishman walked up to him and ran gloveless fingers through chestnut hair. Nagi froze in his actions and looked up at the older male with questioning twilight eyes. The hands fell from his hair and rested on his cheeks.

"Farfarello…if you can't feel pain, can you feel the cold of snow?"

"I can feel the cold of your skin. It's getting warmer." Nagi swatted Farfarello's hands away and pulled his scarf up more around his cheeks.

"Let's go inside now." And they did.

They took off their jackets and shoes. It was late and the other two members of Schwarz were already sleeping. Nagi turned off the television set that Schuldich had fallen asleep to while Farfarello walked down the hall and to his room. Nagi followed soon after. His room was next to the Irishman's. As Nagi passed, he instinctively took a glance into his room. He stopped.

Farfarello was taking off his clothes, obviously getting ready for bed. He only had his shirt off when he turned to Nagi, noticing the attention. Again the eerie smile was turned on him. The younger male had noticed that only he received that smile.

"Why do you always smile at me like that?"

"You are slowly falling from his grace."

"Right." Nagi rolled his eyes and turned from the doorway, heading into his room.

Before he could fully close the door, Farfarello held it open. It wasn't like Nagi was afraid. He was a telekinetic and could easily fend off the older male if needed. He was more annoyed than anything. He was tired and cold. But those things seemed to drift from his thoughts at the sight of a shirtless Farfarello. It took two steps for them to be standing inches apart. A pale, now gloveless, hand rested against his cheek.

"The Fallen One was the most beautiful." After his words, he bent his head down to connect their lips.

Nagi had been too shocked to move away. The Irishman rarely touched anyone and he had initiated it both times tonight. The hands on his cheeks were enough of a shock to his system…but a kiss…he was floored.

"Did you know, little one, He hurts those He loves."

"Farfarello…" (1)

"A demon from The Inferno."

"What?"

"Faic." (2) His hand fell away. "Everything that falls is beautiful." He flicked his fingers towards the window. Twilight orbs followed the gesture.

"Talking to you really hurts my head."

"Then I won't talk." Fingers reached out to grasp his chin and again, lips were pressed into his.

Actions did speak louder than words.

Author's Input:

(1) Farfarello is the name of a demon is Dante's The Inferno. XD  
(2) Faic, if I translated correctly and wasn't lied to, means "nothing" in Irish.


End file.
